El ultimo Cambio
by Alisse
Summary: Todas las historias tienen principio y fin... ah, soy pesima para los summary, espero que lo lean


**"El último cambio"**

Podía sentir la ovación de su gente cuando atacaba una vez más... se sintió lleno, completo, feliz.

Igual que cada vez

De lado contrario, sus rivales, que más de alguna vez le dieron gran dolor de cabeza... Santana, Díaz, Schneider eran sólo algunos de los que lo acompañaban en ese momento. A él y a sus mejores amigos

SÍ SEÑORES, LA GOLDEN COMBI SE JUNTA NUEVAMENTE PARA EL ATAQUE JAPONÉS.

MISAKI Y OZORA HACEN UN IMPECABLE TRABAJO DE PASES LLEGANDO SIN MAYOR DIFICULTAD A LA PORTERÍA DEFENDIDA POR SALINAS

Con una sola mirada comprendió la intención de Misaki, así que se adelantó... con nostalgia recordó que siempre era igual: Taro Misaki con sólo un mínimo gesto le indicaba sus intenciones, y él comprendía a la perfección

... Y ES GOOOOOL. GOL DE TUSBASA OZORA. JAPÓN VA GANANDO POR TRES GOLES A DOS. DESPUÉS DE UN HERMOSO PASE DE MISAKI TSUBASA EJECUTÓ UNA CHILENA, VENCIENDO AL PORTERO SALINAS

Sintió el abrazo de sus compañeros, y él respondió con alegría. Miró hacia el arco de su equipo: ahí estaba Genzo Wakabayashi, quien le sonrió

SE REANUDA EL JUEGO Y, POR LO QUE SE VE, JAPÓN BUSCA YA EL CUARTO GOL... SHINGO LA LLEVA PERO GRACIAS A DÍAZ EL BALÓN SALE Y... ¡SÍ, ASÍ ES, A LOS 35 MINUTOS DEL SEGUNDO TIEMPO JAPÓN ANUNCIA SUS TRES CAMBIOS

Sintió algo en su corazón... ¿o fue un nudo que se formó en su garganta?

No... quería jugar un poco más, sólo pedía cinco minutos... pero el entrenador no le hizo caso y continuó con su idea

Con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos miró a Genzo y a Taro... ellos debían sentirse exactamente igual que él

Recordó el día en que se les había ocurrido esa idea

**Flash Back**

_Risas_

_-Bueno- dijo Misaki –se podría decir que nuestro camino comenzó juntos, en el Nankatsu y, aunque ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos, siempre seremos compañeros_

_-Hasta el final- agregó Wakabayashi, se quedó pensando -... será original..._

_-Comenzamos y terminaremos juntos- dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo_

_-¿Promesa?- preguntó Misaki_

_-Promesa_

**Fin Flash Back**

"Comenzamos y terminaremos", escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza... una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

ASÍ ES AMIGOS, ESTÁ CONFIRMADO. SALEN DEL EQUIPO DE JAPÓN SUS TRES GRANDES ESTRELLAS, TRES GRANDES AMIGOS QUE, COMO ELLOS MISMOS DECLARARON, COMENZARON A JUGAR JUNTOS Y SU DESEO ERA TERMINAR JUNTOS... ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAMBIO ESTOS TRES GRANDES DE JAPÓN

TSUBASA OZORA, CAPITÁN DE LA SELECCIÓN, LLEVÓ A NUESTRO PAÍS A UN NIVEL FUTBOLÍSTICO MUY ELEVADO, JUGÓ EN BRASIL Y EN ESPAÑA. GENZO WAKABAYASHI EN ALEMANIA Y TARO MISAKI EN FRANCIA

A ESTOS TRES HOMBRES LES DEBEMOS MUCHO, CON UN SIMPLE GRACIAS NO SE LES PODRÁ PAGAR TODO LO QUE HICIERON POR EL FÚTBOL JAPONÉS... GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, TSUBASA OZORA, TARO MISAKI, GENZO WAKABAYASHI

Cuando uno comienza algo que ama, en lo último que piensa en que alguna vez pueda terminar... pero es la ley de la vida, aunque duela

No pudo contener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus amigos y compañeros... con ellos había pasado tantas cosas... Ishizaki, Taki, Shingo, Hyuga, Matsuyama, Misugi, Teppei, los hermanos Tachibana, Nitta y tantos otros... compañeros de victorias y derrotas...

Hasta que por fin Wakabayashi y Misaki llegaron a su lado... ellos también lloraban, a ellos también les dolía dejar su pasión

La gente del estadio y los demás jugadores aplaudieron con muchas fuerzas cuando levantaron las manos

En las gradas pudo ver a Sanae, su linda Sanae. Vio que a pesar de que lloraba también, con su mirada le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad. A su lado, estaban sus hijos. Y vio a Azumi, la esposa de Taro y a Amaia, la esposa de Wakabayashi. Estaban en la misma situación que su querida Sanae, lo mismo que sus hijos

Con una sola mirada comprendieron que todo había terminado. Todo llega a su fin alguna vez

Sacando fuerzas que nunca pensó tener, caminó con lentitud hacia el borde del campo, junto a sus mejores amigos

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR TODO, WAKABAYASHI, MISAKI, OZORA. POR LA ALEGRÍA QUE LE DIERON A ESTE PAÍS CON SUS VICTORIAS... GRACIAS, AMIGOS

Sí, porque todo llega a su final

Sonrió, y pudo ver que sus amigos hacían lo mismo

A pesar de todo, estaba feliz, feliz por haber vivido esa vida, feliz por haber sentido esa extraña conexión con el balón

"El balón es mi amigo", solía decir cuando niño, y siempre le sería...

Y sí, por fin los cambios se habían hecho

El juego había terminado para ellos

El último cambio se había realizado

**Fin**

NOTA: Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, y es uno de los que más me ha gustado, a pesar que está cortito. Ojala también les haya gustado a ustedes


End file.
